


Sense5

by Ameko



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ableism, Abusive Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Blood and Violence, Cluster Love (Sense8), Crossover, Depression, Domestic Violence, Eating Disorders, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sensate Cluster(s), Sensate Orgy, Sex, Sleep Deprivation, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Yep we're doing that!, You don't have to know Sense8 to read, sense8 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameko/pseuds/Ameko
Summary: Thomas is a homo sensorium, a different kind of human. And today, he's going to give birth to a new cluster.Patton, Logan, Ethan, Roman, and Virgil are just some guys of the same age, leaving in different countries. Who could have guessed that they were going to meet one day?(Basically, I put my love for Sense8 with my love for the SandersSides. You don't have to know Sense8, everything will be explained, like in an AU. Hope we'll have fun!)





	1. And so it begins

_ Florida, USA. _

 

It was a beautiful day, today.

 

Thomas was watching the sun rise up in the sky with a smile.

 

Finally, he had taken his decision. Today, he was becoming a father.

 

He had talked about it with his cluster, of course. They were really supportive. After all, the more of their kind were awake, the easier it was to protect them.

 

Homo Sensorium. It was the name of their species. They were human for almost every part of their behavior. But their brain worked a bit differently than the Homo Sapiens. They could share experience and sensations with the other member of their species.

 

And a cluster was almost like your second family. It was the only one that you could always trust and share everything. Members of the same clusters could even share their body with the others.

 

Thomas had always wanted to have a family. A big family. He had his parents, of course, and his cluster. But he was single and gay. Having children wasn’t really a possibility, except for medical procedures or adoption.

 

Fortunately for him, he had another solution, as a Homo Sensorium. He could give birth to a new cluster. And that was exactly what he would do today.

 

~  ♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥  ~

_ Quebec, Canada. _

 

Patton was preparing for the day, humming some songs. He was a child nurse and he loved his job. It was hard sometimes, but seeing the smile on his patient's face was enough for him.

 

He was a little chubby, always wearing blue or pastels colors. He needed glasses to see, and he had curly brown hair. He loved animals and children and waited to have his own partner to adopt a dog or an infant.

 

Being pansexual brought him to date girls and boys, but no one seemed to be the one for him.

 

At least, he had his family! Even if they made him stress each time he had to call them…

 

He had called them the previous night and was still under some stress. But he was already late for his job.

 

But before he could go out, he stopped quickly. Someone was inside his house. A man, like him, with a gentle smile and beautiful eyes.

 

“Hello, Patton… I’m Thomas.”

 

~  ♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥  ~

 

_ Victoria, Australia. _

 

Logan sighed, giving up. He was done for the night. It was already really late and he hadn’t  taken the time to eat. It wasn’t like someone was waiting for him, anyway. Being on the asexual spectrum had helped him understand quickly that relationship wasn’t for him and that he was better alone.

 

He was a great scientific and didn’t need the distraction of love in his life. He had already everything he needed with his job. He was a chemist and a physicist in his daily life, and a pretty good hacker in his nightlife.

 

Well, when he had a nightlife.

 

Pushing his glasses back up on his nose, he raised up to go home. He had straight brown hair and he was always wearing a black shirt with a necktie and some black jeans. Colors aren’t really something interesting, for him.

 

Grabbing his jacket, he was ready to go home when he saw someone standing in front of him. A man, like him, with a strange sense of fashion and the same hair as him.

 

“Hello, Logan… I’m Thomas.”

 

~  ♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥  ~

 

_ Kanto, Japan. _

 

Ethan was waiting in the hostess bar for his client. He was already bored, playing with his knife.

 

Ethan was a gaijin, a white man in an Asian country. But he had a place and a name he was feared for. Deceit, as they called him on the street. He was a member of the mafia, here. He had been for a long time.

 

The tips of his brown hair were yellow, almost green. He had plenty of tattoos, mostly snake-related. He loved snakes. That’s probably why he had cut the tip of his tongue in half and had half of his face covered with a scale pattern.

 

He was feared and he needed that here, to be respected. But even with that, some of his clients were still going late to their rendezvous and that was driving him mad.

 

So, he got up, ready to leave, when a man appeared in front of him. He was smiling like a goddamn idiot, making Ethan almost hiss at him.

 

“Hello, Ethan… I’m Thomas.”

 

~  ♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥  ~

 

_ Valencia, Spain. _

 

Roman had a day off and was enjoying the warmth of his country. He loved Spain, he loved the food, he loved the people. He loved being famous and seeing both woman and man smiling at him when he was walking on the beach.

 

But what he loved the most, that was his job. He was an actor. He wasn’t really famous outside of his country, but the glory was waiting for him and he knew it!

 

Like always, he was wearing some kind of Prince outfit, some makeup, and a fake crown. It was his style. he was like a Disney Prince, after all, with his curly red hair and his charming smile.

 

For now, he was in a solo quest, but seeing those cute princes and princess in distress made him wonder if he should save one of them of the solitude of the night, for one night.

 

But before he could think more about it, he found himself stopped by a handsome looking man, with a great smile and quite a gay style that made him wonder if he hadn’t found his mate for the night.

 

“Hello, Roman… I’m Thomas.”

 

~  ♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥  ~

 

_ Vendee, France. _

 

Virgil was running everywhere, like always. He couldn’t really see what he was doing because of his long purple hair in front of his eyes. He was at his week job, in a restaurant, on the beach.

 

He hated the beach. He hated the sun, the way people were acting as they had all right over him. He hated the warm and he hated is life in general.

 

Even his boyfriend, who was waiting at home.

 

Well, Alexandre was a pretty decent guy and he was still in love with Virgil, even with all the shit the purple guy put in their life.

 

But Virgil hated the fact that he was forced to work two jobs and that he had needed to stop his studies for Alexandre to be able to do what he had always wanted: being a writer.

 

He was supportive. He really tried to be. But sometimes, he just wanted to run away from his mood swings, his alcoholism, and his beating.

 

But Alexandre loved him, so it was alright. Right?

 

Even if he had to wear a black hoodie to hide his bruises and his unhealthy thinness.

 

He was taking his pause, in the back of the restaurant, when he saw someone smiling at him. He was surprised, nobody was supposed to be here. And… What a face. A tourist? Maybe. Probably.

 

“Hello, Virgil… I’m Thomas.”

 

~  ♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥  ~

 

_ Florida, USA. _

 

Thomas was smiling. He had found them. They were five boys. All the same age. From everywhere around the planet.

 

And now, they were in his living room, looking at each other with surprise, worry or wonder.

 

“Hi everyone! I’m Thomas! We have a lot of things to discuss. Please, don’t freak out and take a sit, I’ll explain everything!”


	2. Homo Sensorium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation time. Well, at least Thomas tries his best to explain everything.

Strangely enough, Virgil was calm. A bit too calm. He was sitting on the stairs, looking at everything and everyone. He couldn't be sure it was real. 

 

Thomas was still smiling at them, like if he was happy to see them. But they were in his living room, for God sake! He should be… Reacting, no? 

 

"May I ask where we are?" 

 

The scientist guy was standing, back toward the kitchen. 

 

"Sure thing Logan! It's going to be strange, but we are in my place, in Florida. But we are also in the same place at each of you!" 

 

The Logan guy seemed to not really believe it. Thank God someone was thinking. Because the Disney Prince and the cute sunshine in blue were in awe. 

 

"Oh my gosh, really?!" said the Prince. 

 

"Yeah Roman! Allow me to demonstrate!" 

 

Suddenly, they were in Spain, on the street where Roman had been standing when Thomas appeared. They did all the locations before coming back to Thomas living room. 

 

Virgil was starting to feel sick and he was glad that he wasn't the only one. 

 

"It's very… Lovely, Thomas, but I'm totally not confused about everything and I'd rather not leave… Like right now." 

 

"Don't worry Ethan! I'm going to explain everything, I'm just… So excited guys! It's the first time for me to give birth to a new cluster!" 

 

The cute one giggled.

 

"You're a male, Thomas, you can't really give birth! I should know, I'm a nurse!" 

 

Thomas smiled, amused. 

 

"Well, that's almost right, Patton. See, like you, I'm not a Homo sapiens. I'm a Homo Sensorium, like you guys!" 

 

Logan sighed heavily. 

 

"That makes sense now, I probably fall asleep at work. Great." 

 

Patton gave him a look. 

 

"You should be careful where you sleep kiddo, you're going to have health problems if you sleep on your desk." 

 

Thomas put his hands up to try and have the focus of everyone again. 

 

"It's okay guys. You're not asleep Logan or dreaming, I promise. I know it's strange, really I do. My birth was strange too. See, we aren't part of the common human species. We hide as much as possible to not provoke a panic around the world. You are all members of what we call a cluster. In a way, you're now all brothers and I'm like your father!"

 

Virgil decided it was his cue to quit. He got up, hands in his pockets.

 

“Okay, I had enough. I want to go back to my home, now. Nothing makes sense. How could I understand anyone of you, for starters?! I don’t even speak English or Spanish, and I don’t even talk about Japanese! If it’s a prank, haha, you got me, now leave me alone, I have work to do.”

 

Logan and Ethan were sharing the same view as Virgil, but Thomas was not having it.

 

“I know Virgil, it’s… It’s scary, I understand. But all of your brains are connected now. If one of you know something, the others are able to have access to that info as well. I speak English right now, and for me, you’re all speaking English! But for you, it’s probably like if we all were speaking French, or Spanish for Roman, or Japanese for Ethan! Soon, you’ll be able to go to each other without me and experiment what I’m talking about.”

 

Virgil shook his head. He didn’t wanted to understand.

 

“Yeah yeah, if you say so. You ruined my pause, I need to go back to my shift. So let me go, now.”

 

Thomas sighed.

 

“As you want, Virgil. Just think about me if you want to talk about it later.”

 

And the next second, the punk was back in the back of the restaurant, nobody else to be seen. Huh… strange… But he had a job to do, so he got up to his feet and got to his job.

 

~  ♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥  ~

 

The first time it happened for Virgil, it was at night, before going to bed. He was in his bathroom, trying to take care of a black eye and some burns on his hands and arms. He was looking at himself in the mirror when he saw someone right behind him.

 

He jumped, turning toward a man in a nurse outfit.

 

“Patton?!” he muttered with shock.

 

The boy smiled at him, even if he was surprised.

 

“Hi, Virgil!”

 

“What are you doing here?!”

 

“Well, I was going to ask you the same question, silly!”

 

He giggled, as they were suddenly inside the changing room of a hospital. Virgil looked around him, surprised.

 

“Where am I…?”

 

“We are in my hospital, in Canada! And where are we?”

 

Patton asked as they were back to Virgil’s house.

 

“...My home… in France…”

 

Patton's eyes widened with joy.

 

“Really?! Wow! I always wanted to go to France! You’re so luck-”

 

He stopped right in track, taking a better look at the young man in front of him. Was Virgil… shaking?

 

“Virgil…? Are you alright?”

 

“Huh? Y-Yes, of course! I’m just… surprised to see you again…”

 

Patton frowned as he came closer.

 

“Can I touch you?”

 

“What?!”

 

“Can I touch you, Virgil? Please?”

 

The French guy hesitated before nodding. Patton came to him slowly and cupped his face in his hands, caressing his cheeks gently.

 

“...You’re hurt. What happened?”

 

Virgil shuddered, not looking at Patton. Patton was a bit smaller than him, he could see it now that they were standing in front of each other.

 

“Nothing… I… I burned myself while I was doing the dinner… And I fall because of the surprise…?”

 

It was almost a question, like if he wasn’t sure of himself. Patton sighed but didn’t say anything about that.

 

“...Go sit on the bathtub. I’ll take care of it.”

 

Without really realising what was happening, Virgil found himself sitting where Patton had told him to go, while the nurse was taking care of his arms and hands with his first aid kit. Patton was gentle and firm, knowing exactly what he was doing.

 

That was… strangely comforting.

 

From an outside point of view, Virgil was just alone in the bathroom, sitting on the bathtub and taking care of his injuries by himself. But from their point of view, it was Patton who was taking care of Virgil.

 

“...That’s kind of crazy, don’t you think…?”

 

“Hmmm?” asked Patton, concentrating on the eye now.

 

“...All this… sharing the same brain… I mean… That’s kind of crazy… You’re not here… But I still can feel you, hear you… touch you… It’s…”

 

“Amazing, isn’t it?”

 

Virgil looked at Patton with surprise, as the other one was smiling with warm.

 

“I have a whole new family to take care of! Friends from all around the world! I’m in France, and in Canada at the same time! I’m going home and helping you! I didn’t know it was possible, and it’s amazing, don’t you think?”

 

Virgil couldn’t help but laugh a bit. Patton was really something else…

 

“...Yeah… You’re probably right…”

 

Once Patton had finished, he kissed Virgil forehead, before making him look at him in the eyes.

 

“You are a great person, Virgil. Don’t forget that. Take care of yourself, kiddo!”

 

And with that, he disappeared, like if the connection was cut. But Virgil knew it wasn’t really the case. Taking a look at his hands, he smiled. That was really something else...


	3. A King, a Snake and a Nerd with questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some real explanations. Oh, and Roman and Ethan having a little time together.

The first time it happened for Roman, it was in the middle of the day. He was doing his makeup, in between scenes of his new movie, when he felt that something was strange. He wasn't in his dressing room anymore but in some kind of a horrible bathroom, in the middle of the night. 

 

"HOLY SHIT!" 

 

Roman screamed at the voice behind him, turning suddenly to see Ethan, half-naked, in front of him. He put his hand on his torso, trying to calm down his heart. 

 

"Don't ever do that again, you scary snake!" 

 

Ethan looked at time with an amused face. 

 

"My apologies, but you are currently in my bathroom. I should have been the one screaming like a little girl."

 

The Prince started blushing. 

 

"I… I didn't scream like a girl!" 

 

"A little girl." 

 

"-And I didn't mean to be there at all! I'm getting ready for the next scene of my movie, I should be… where are we, exactly?" 

 

"Well, since you're inside of my home, I would have said Japan? But who am I to say. And where are you, exactly? Not that I care at all, but it's hot in here." 

 

They were back inside of Roman dressing room, making the actor smile. 

 

"In Spain, my strange friend! The country of love!" 

 

Ethan didn't seem impressed at all. 

 

"Huh, I was pretty sure it was France. Because, you know… Paris."

 

Roman had a hurt look but had to admit the reasoning behind that. 

 

"Well… I… I suppose you're right. But Spain is just below France, so it doesn't matter!" 

 

The yakuza laughed at that. 

 

"You're really a comic, you know that? And an idiot, but that is rather… Obvious."

 

"Well, pardon me, Nagini, but I'm not an idiot! You just can't understand my art!" 

 

This time, Ethan was completely laughing. This guy was… Extra, he couldn't deny it. Even if he was still an idiot. 

 

"You know that my name is Ethan, right?" 

 

Roman looked almost offended. 

 

"Of course! I remember every single one of the people that I meet that day with Thomas! So, we're part of the same cluster, right?" 

 

"Thomas said so. I'm… Totally not confused by all that." 

 

"That's funny, your way of talking. Like if you couldn't help but lie, even if the truth is pretty obvious to see in your sentence." 

 

Roman was amused, honestly. It was impressive, on his point of view. Ethan just shuddered. 

 

"I'm just self-preserving. Telling lies is the easiest way to do it. After that, it's pretty much habits." 

 

“You’d be good at acting.”

 

Now, that made Ethan almost blush. He tried to play it fine, bending down dramatically.

 

“Well, thank you, my dear prince, I’m honored.”

 

Roman smiled, amused, before hearing the knocking on his door.

 

Before he could excuse himself toward his Japanese friend, he saw that he wasn’t here anymore. Huh, weird… 

 

To be honest, he was really eager to see discover more about this whole sensorium thing! But before that, he had a scene to play!

 

~  ♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥  ~

 

The first time it happened for Logan, it was just before going to work. He had been thinking about all the revelations about himself and his… cluster, as Thomas had called it. He had made researches in secret, using his knowledge in chemistry to analyze himself and try to find what was different from the others.

 

But it had been more difficult than it had thought. So, naturally, he had wanted to find the source of all these questions. And, finally, he had been able to send himself to Thomas. 

 

The man was on his sofa, watching some cartoons at the end of the afternoon.

 

“Hello, Thomas.”

 

Of course, Thomas jerked, surprised.

 

“Oh shi-oot, Logan! You scared me!”

 

“I apologize, it wasn’t in my intention.”

 

Suddenly, Thomas' face lighted up.

 

“You’re… You’re here! Oh my god, you’re figuring it out?!”

 

“Well, I’m trying, at least. I was searching for answers but I couldn’t find them, so I came to the only person that I know that may have those answers.”

 

Thomas nodded and got up to light up the living room and stop his show.

 

“Wanna sit?” he offered, smiling.

 

“With pleasure.”

 

Logan sat down on the couch, his back straight and his legs closed.

 

“I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t interrupt something important.”

 

Thomas smiled gently.

 

“Not at all! I’m waiting for my friends. We’re having pizza tonight. Oh, it could be so cool if you come back to see them! See, we’re part of the same cluster and they would love to meet you!”

 

Logan looked at the father of his cluster, putting up his glasses on his nose with a finger.

 

“I’m honored, but I have work to attend in an hour. Plus, it reminds me of one of my question: when I am in this very room with you, who can see me? Or hear me?”

 

Thomas smiled, nodding.

 

“Excellent question! When you are visiting someone, like it’s actually the case, only the people you are connected with can see you. If someone of your cluster was here, he could, and if you had met another homo sensorium and had made eye contact with them, they could see you too!”

 

The scientific nodded, taking notes of that conversation in his head.

 

“So, that’s mean that, for an external point of view, you are currently speaking to yourself, is that correct?”

 

“Yep! That’s why it’s easier to act like you are on phone, in public, or just visit the other for answers.”

 

Suddenly, they were inside Logan bedroom. Thomas took a look around, in awe.

 

“You sure do like nerd stuff! Oh my god, is that a telescope?!”

 

“It is, but I would like if you refrain from touching it.”

 

Thomas smiled, amused.

 

“Well, if I touch it and it moves, that means that you are in fact the one touching it. But it won’t because it works only with someone of your cluster.”

 

With that, Logan was a little taken aback.

 

“You mean that one of them could… control me?!”

 

“Yeah, kind of. But you have to agree to that. They can’t really take control over you if you don’t want to. But sometimes, it can become handy.”

 

They were back inside of Thomas home, the man going directly to his kitchen.

 

“For example, sometimes I don’t feel like cooking, but I don’t have the money to buy pizza. So, it happened that Valerie takes over to help me cooking!”

 

Logan nodded, intrigued.

 

“How many people are in your cluster, Thomas?”

 

“Well, I have Valerie, Talyn, Joan, and Terrance… So we’re five.”

 

“Does all the cluster are in that kind of configuration, with five people?”

 

“Not really. I know some cluster with only 2 or 3 people, but the bigger ones can go up to 10 or 12 people! But most of the time, it’s around 6 or 8 people.”

 

Again, Logan nodded.

 

“I see. How can I visit the other member of my cluster?”

 

“Like you did with me! But it takes time. At first, you may go without thinking about it, but it’s alright! When you share the same kind of activities, you may visit them, and share the experience with them, as they will experience it with you too! At first, it can be terrifying, but soon it’ll be a part of you.”

 

Thomas was still smiling. Logan sighed.

 

“I see. Thank you for all this information. I’ll take time to process them and I may return with more questions.”

 

“Anytime you want, buddy!”

 

Logan looked at him with an unimpressed face before giving him goodbye and going back to his home. He had work to do and things to think about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh btw, I called my Deceit Ethan because of Ethos (like Patton would be Patos and Logan Logos). It was making sense in my head ^^"


	4. Cry in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Virgil and Thomas being cute together.

Thomas was quite happy about his newborn cluster. They were slowly figuring things out. He had a sense that at least every one of them had visited another one. Hell, Logan even come to him, by himself! 

 

But that wasn’t really a surprise, he was probably the more curious about this all thing.

 

If Thomas was honest with himself, he couldn’t wait to know them more! It was so exciting!

 

But he didn’t want to meet one of them the way it happened, later that night.

 

Virgil had been awake for a good hour. In fact, he had woke up as soon as his boyfriend got in bed with him. Alex had been playing video games all night with his friends online and he didn’t pay attention to the sleeping boy when he let himself fall on the mattress at 2 am.

 

It had taken a while for the emo to get out of the bed and of the room, crawling into his living room. He had felt the panic attack coming and he didn’t want to wake up his boyfriend.

 

Even if the boyfriend had woke him up and provoked the panic attack in the first place.

 

No, he shouldn’t think like that!

 

And thinking about not thinking like that had made him even more anxious.

 

When Thomas found him in his stairs, Virgil was barely breathing, sobbing as silently as possible.

 

“Virgil…?” he asked, more to make the young man acknowledge his presence than to really make sure it was him.

 

Because, of course, he knew it was him. Virgil was like his own  _ child _ . Not really, but he was still feeling like a parent for the emo.

 

But the crying boy didn’t answer. So Thomas decided to go to Virgil’s house. Visiting was something he could do easily now and if Virgil wanted to cut the connexion, it would be easier for him to go than for Virgil.

 

In his living room, Virgil was sitting on the floor, curled on himself between the wall and the sofa.

 

Thomas looked around him. It was a house, with a second floor, like his own. Big windows and old wallpaper made him think that it was probably an inherited house. Even the old TV was telling him that an old person was living here not so long ago.

 

But he would have time to question Virgil about it later. First, he needed to help his son.

 

Kneeling down to the boy, Thomas tried to smile gently.

 

“Hi, Virgil… How are you doing buddy…?”

 

Stupid question, but at least it made him look up, a little lost.

 

“T-Thomas…?”

 

“Hi, bud… Glad you can hear me. Can I touch you…?”

 

Virgil hesitated but nodded and Thomas put his hands on the emo’s arms, not wanting to overwhelm him with too much contact. 

 

“Okay, cool… Now, can you do something for me, Virgil? Could you breathe with me? It’s easy, you’ll see.”

 

Thomas was still smiling at the young boy who nodded again. So, gently, the American helped Virgil to breathe.

 

“Look at me. In for 4. Hold for 7. Out for 8. Okay? Follow my lead, you're gonna be fine, I promise..”

 

So he led the French into the breathing exercise until he was sure that Virgil was able to breathe by himself. Then, he helped him to go up on his feet and made him sit on the sofa. Well, on the sofa in his living room in Florida.

 

“Are you feeling okay, Virgil?”

 

The emo shrugged, his eyes on his feet. 

 

"It's okay. I know that. Anxiety can be though but you did great! I'm proud of you." 

 

Even in the dark, he could see Virgil blush. His poor boy didn't have the chance to be complimented often… 

 

"... So… since your rebirth, did you meet someone of your cluster? "

 

He wanted to change the subject to help Virgil to calm down. 

 

He could see the jaw of the other one moving, his mouth opening and closing multiple time without any sound coming from it. That was strange but Thomas didn't want to make him feel bad about that and waited. 

 

Finally, Virgil only nodded, slowly. 

 

"That's great! Who was it? Ethan?" 

 

After another hesitation and a long silence, Virgil shook his head. 

 

"Not Ethan? Hmmm… Oh, probably Patton then!" 

 

Virgil smiled a bit, nodding. 

 

"That's great! Patton is such a ball of energy and fluffiness! I'm pretty sure he already loves every single one of you." 

 

Virgil stayed silent, but at this point, Thomas knew that he was probably not his choice, so he kept going in the hope of easing him. 

 

"I was thinking that you were going to meet Ethan first because you two have a lot of common points. Well, the worst could have been Roman, for you. He is quite… Extra." 

 

He smiled when he heard Virgil laugh at that. That exactly what he wanted to hear, every single day of his life. He wanted all of his sons to be happy and smile. He didn't have much to do with Patton or Roman, but he knew that Virgil, and probably Ethan, would need attention and love. 

 

"Oh, and Logan can to me! I was quite impressed! He had a lot of questions and he would probably have even more questions in a near future…" 

 

Thomas grimaced like if he didn't like the idea, just to hear his emo son laugh again. At least, now, he was completely smiling. That was progress! 

 

Turning his head completely toward Virgil, he smiled, trying to not react when he saw the dark bag under his eyes or how he seemed to… fragile.

 

When was the last time he had eaten or slept completely?

 

“Hey, Virgil?”

 

“Hmmm…?”

 

God, he sounded so sleepy.

 

“You probably should try to sleep.”

 

The boy with purple hair sighed, before nodding.

 

Back in France, Thomas helped him settle himself in the couch, with a blanket, while in Florida he guided Virgil to his own room to let him sleep on his bed with him.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be with you until you fall asleep.”

 

Of course, the French boy blushed but didn’t say a thing.

 

Tucked in the bed together, Thomas watched Virgil fall asleep until the connexion broke. Then, sighing, the American closed his eyes to sleep. But images of Virgil crying haunted him and he only had a short night.


	5. Dispute and advices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman aren't really on the same page. But that not the case for the three others.

Today was going to be a good day.

 

Or, at least, that was what Virgil was trying to repeat himself.

 

Alexandre was visiting some relatives for a week. He had the house for himself. Plus, he had finally a day off.

 

So, today, he did the chores and then took his bag to go to the beach.

 

He was living at 15 minutes at feet from the Atlantic ocean and, even with the sun, he should be able to find a place to read his book under the shadow.

 

He liked the sound of the waves. He liked the wind and the comfort of being able to just ignore everything else around him.

 

So, when he finally found a place to sit under the shadow of a rock, far from the tourists, he thought he was gonna be able to enjoy his book.

 

Well, it would have been the case, if it had been a few weeks before…

 

“Oh, hello, Emo Nightmare!”

 

Virgil sighed and looked up, only to blush suddenly. Roman was standing in front of him, only wearing swimming trunks.

 

_ Oh gosh… Why does he look like freaking Apollon?! _

 

“Princy, what a… surprise.”

 

Roman smiled, amused.

 

“Not really! Thomas had told me that we could share activities and, funny enough, I’m at the beach too!”

 

They were suddenly in Spain. The sun was too bright, too hot, and too many people around them…

 

“...I don’t like that. Leave me alone, I want to read my book in peace.”

 

Roman was taken aback, almost pained as Virgil forced them to go back to France. He wanted to cut the connection, but he didn’t know how to do it.

 

The actor was staring that him like if the punk had insulted his grandmother.

 

“...W-What?!”

 

“You’re no fun. Tsss… I hoped to know you better, but I see that you’re just a pain in the ass. Seriously, what is wrong with you?! Why can’t I just enjoy the beach with someone who should be like my brother! You're at the beach! You should go to the water or tan a bit, you look like a corpse like that! ”

 

Virgil was hurt by his words, so he acted like he thought that he had to: he went in defensive mode.

 

“Don’t talk to me like that. If you’re not happy, get the fuck out of there. I don’t want you here, I just want to be alone.”

 

Roman was attacked. So he attacked back.

 

“Then stay the fuck alone, you freak!”

 

Strangely enough, the connection cut suddenly. Virgil was alone. Clutching his book against his chest, he decided that he didn’t want to stay on the beach anymore, and he got back to his house.

 

It wasn't going to be a good day, today. 

 

~  ♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥  ~

 

Patton was pacing inside his room. Today was a day off for him. That meant that he needed to call his parents. And he didn't want that. 

 

But he did anyway. 

 

"Hi, mom! Hi, dad!" he tried to smile, knowing way to well what was coming. 

 

His knees were shaking a bit, his voice was trembling. 

 

"Hi, Pattycake! How are you, my dear? How is your job going? Do you take care of yourself? Have you been eating properly?" 

 

Patton sighed silently. Of course. 

 

He had always been chubby. It was who he was. And he liked the food and the sugar way too much to stop. It was the only thing that really comforted him, most of the time. 

 

"I'm fine mom. I still love my job, I take care of myself and I try to eat healthily." 

 

Emphasize on the trying. 

 

"You know, it's only for your health, Patton. You're an adult now, you need to be careful with that."

 

His chest felt painful. 

 

"Yeah, I know dad…" 

 

He wasn't going to cry again. Not today. 

 

"You know, you know… You say that each time but you're still eating pizza and cookies most of the time, don't you?" 

 

Okay, maybe he was going to cry. 

 

"W-Well I'm trying to change that. It's… It's not really easy with the job, I'm really tired and it's easier most of the time… but I try to cook… I learned a new recipe, a ratatouille. It's a French dishes with lots of vegetables…!" 

 

"That's good. Continue like that. We love you, bye." 

 

And it was finished. 

 

Patton put his phone down, trying not to cry. 

 

"Huh, great parents." 

 

Patton jerked his head up, surprised. Ethan and Logan were standing a few meters away from him. He tried to smile, really happy to see them. 

 

"Logan, Ethan! When did you…" 

 

Logan cut him gently. 

 

"We were visiting each other, accidentally, when we came suddenly here. It wasn't our intention to listen to your conversation." 

 

“What he says.”

 

Ethan added, making Logan sigh and Patton smile.

 

“That’s great to see you, kiddos! Do you want something? I can make us hot cocoa! And I have cookies!”

 

Logan looked at him in silence before nodding.

 

“Good idea, Patton. But let me do it.”

 

Patton was surprised but didn’t argue, going to his kitchen with both of his visitors. He sat with Ethan while Logan began to make the cocoa.

 

“Hey, Logan? It’s not like I’m intrigued or anything, but how are you able to do that? You are still on your computer and I’m still on mine.”

 

Patton looked at Ethan, surprised, before looking back at Logan, who stopped to turn to them.

 

“Pardon me, that’s true that I’m still the only one knowing, for now. I asked Thomas to answer some of my questions and it appears that we are able to control each other when it’s necessary. I’m actually using Patton’s body to do the hot cocoa, but we are feeling like I am the one doing it, while you sat on the couch. It’s quite fascinating, for sure. I wanted to try it before, but I didn’t have the opportunity. I’m glad to be able to do this. So please, rest a bit while I explore the possibilities.”

 

Ethan rolled his eyes as Patton giggled.

 

“What a nerd.”

 

“Alright kiddo, have fun!”

 

Logan got back to his task, while Ethan looked around him.

 

“Huh. That’s… not like I’m concerned, or anything, but… Are you okay, Pat’?”

 

“Of course Kiddo! I’m always okay!”

 

“Falsehood!” they heard from the kitchen, making both of them chuckle.

 

“No, seriously Patton. Logan’s may be right. You seem… Well, you totally not look like shit right now.”

 

“Language.” The nurse reprimanded him, before signing.

 

“...I guess I’m not so… good, today.”

 

“...‘Cause of your parents?”

 

“N-no! Of course, not! They’re just worried about me…”

 

Logan came with three hot cocoa and a trail of cookies.

 

“I want to see if we can eat and drink while visiting if you allow me the experience.”

 

“Of course kiddo!” answered Patton, smiling.

 

Logan nodded, took his own mug and took a sip.

 

“Huh, that’s strange. I can feel the warm and the taste, but like if it was a memory… That’s really interesting… I wonder what happens if we eat something that we don’t have a memory.”

 

Ethan smirked, amused.

 

“And you’re saying that you’re not a nerd? Just enjoy the fuc- freaking cocoa and shut up for a bit.”

 

“Ethan, be nice with Logan, he’s just excited to learn more.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. But you didn’t answer, dear brother.”

 

Patton's eyes started to shine at the name, smiling wildly.

 

“Awwwwww! You see me as your brother?!”

 

Ethan blushed, surprised, before looking away, totally not embarrassed.

 

“That’s Thomas’ fault…”

 

“I like it, Ethan, don’t be ashamed! But… You’re right. I’m avoiding the question… I’m just… They want me to be fit and healthy… To find a girlfriend, to have a family, a good job, and some kids… But…”

 

“You don’t feel happy trying to meet the demands of your parents. Therefore, you don’t try and you feel ashamed because they’re constantly reminding you of where they want you to be. You’re pressuring yourself a little more each time and you still don’t do it because the pressure is becoming too much for you, like a burden. It’s a Sisyphean nightmare.”

 

Patton looked at Logan with surprise… and shame. And a little blush on his cheek. Ethan didn’t say anything, taking his mug to try the cocoa and the cookies.

 

“I mean… maybe…?”

 

“It’s okay Patton. I had a similar situation at one point in my life. It’s not as extreme as yours, but my family tried to pressure me into finding a partner to reproduce. Unfortunately for them, I don’t feel physical attraction. I never dated and therefore never tried to copulate with someone. They wanted me to give them a grandchild, but after a long talk, we came to an agreement: they would leave me to decide if I want to date someone and have a child one day, or I won’t talk to them anymore. I am an only child and they didn’t want to lose me, so they accepted.”

 

The Canadian put his hand on Logan’s arm, a sad expression on his face.

 

“I’m sorry for you, Logan…”

 

“It’s quite alright, Patton. We came to an agreement that satisfies me. Maybe I could help you come to an agreement with your parents.”

 

“Or I could explain to them to fuck off for good” added Ethan, not looking at them.

 

“...Even if it’s quite… drastic… it may become the only solution if you let this situation eat you more.”

 

Patton sighed.

 

“...Yeah… Maybe… I’ll… I’ll think about it… Thank you, guys…”

 

“You’re very welcome, Patton.”

 

“Yeah, what he says… or whatever…”

 

Patton giggled at the fake disinterest of Ethan.

 

He was suddenly alone again. But he was feeling so much better. He was so happy to have them.


	6. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just our heroes taking some times to discover each other.

Logan was nervous. It didn’t happen often, but sometimes he had to do a presentation and he really didn’t like to do it. He was more comfortable behind his computer than in front of people.

 

Roman was nervous. It happened often, almost every time he had to perform an action scene for his movies. He liked that! But he couldn’t help but stress over horrible scenarios of him been hurt while doing so.

 

That’s quite naturally they were suddenly together, in the same place.

 

In Logan’s dressroom, both boys had their text in hand, talking to themselves, before seen the other one.

 

Logan saw Roman first, raising his eyebrow with surprise.

 

“Roman?”

 

“Oh! Hey Specs! Didn’t see you here! Sorry, I’m really occupied there, can’t talk to you for too long.”

 

“Oh? May I ask what is taking so much of your time?”

 

“I’m rehearsing my script before we shoot the next scene and I need to be sure of everything to not hurt anyone, or myself.”

 

Logan smirked a bit, amused.

 

“What a coincidence. I’m rehearsing my speech for a presentation.”

 

Roman looked up of his text, surprised, looking at the scientific.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. I theorize that we were drawn to each other because of our nervousness before going to perform. Would you like to sit with me and try to calm yourself? We could talk about something else. It’s not like rehearsing right now will change anything about our performance in a few minutes.”

 

Roman bit his lower lip before sighing and sitting down with Logan, leaving his text on his lap.

 

“Yeah, it can be a good idea. What do you wanna talk about, Professor Calculus?”

 

Logan pushed his glasses up on his nose, before looking at the actor.

 

“Maybe we could talk about the others and what we think about this cluster thing if you agree.”

 

The Spanish nodded, smiling.

 

“I meet Ethan and Virgil. Ethan is fun, I like him. But Virgil is a pain in the ass, I can’t stand that guy. I didn’t have the chance to be alone with Patton, but I’m sure we would have fun together!”

 

Logan only nodded.

 

“For my part, I meet Ethan and Patton, at the same time. Patton was facing a personal difficulty and we helped him. They’re both interesting, in their own way. I had some time alone with Thomas, too.”

 

“Really?! You saw Thomas again? Man, I have like… so many questions for him!”

 

“Well, you can ask me if you want, I know some of the answers.”

 

And so, they talked for a bit about what they knew, and what they liked until it was time for them to go on the scene. Roman liked Logan, even if he was a bit uptight. Logan liked Roman, even if he was a bit too extra for him. 

 

~  ♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥  ~

 

Patton was humming a Disney song while cooking. He had tried a new recipe today and he was rather proud of it.

 

He felt himself being suddenly somewhere else. He looked around, only to found Thomas looking at a cooking book near him, a concerned look on his face.

 

Smiling, Patton greeted him.

 

“Hi, Thomas!”

 

Thomas jumped a bit, startled.

 

“Oh, sh-oot! Patton! You scared me, bud!”

 

Patton giggled, amused.

 

“Sorry kiddo! I was just happy to see you!”

 

Thomas smiled, happy.

 

“Awwww, Patton! I’m happy to see you too! What are you doing there, tho?”

 

The nurse made a pensive face for a second before smiling again.

 

“I think it’s because I wanted to share my meal with someone! You’re trying to cook, right? Maybe I could help you!”

 

“Oh, that would be nice of you Patton!”

 

So Patton got to grab the book, but he found it impossible to do so. He was surprised.

 

“Why isn’t it working?”

 

“Oh, that’s because I’m not a member of your cluster! As your father, I can see and talk to each one of you, visit you, etc without having made eye contact first, but I can’t take control over your body, and neither could you. But you can still give me orders and I’ll do it!”

 

“Awww, that’s sad, I wanted to do it for you… But okay, we can do it like that!”

 

The Canadian said, smiling, before explaining to Thomas what to do, step by step. And then, they ate together, keeping the connection while enjoying their meal. It was nice to be able to talk to each other.

 

~  ♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥  ~

 

Ethan was on his sofa, watching the TV.

 

Not like he liked it or anything, but he was bored, had nothing else to do and it was fun to see some tv games, something. Plus, the publicities were even funnier than the show.

 

Suddenly, he could feel the warmth of another person near him. He turned his head to see Virgil, who was reading. They were both Virgil’s house, the punk not really aware of the other.

 

Ethan watched him for a bit, intrigued. He was seeing himself in this one, more than he had with the others. He had already figured that the first time they saw each other, but he was still surprised by it.

 

He frowned a bit when he saw the dark bags under the other eyes. He was sleep deprived, the Japanese could see that.

 

He tried to put up a gentle face.

 

“Hello, my dear.”

 

Virgil had a little jump, clenching his hands around his book before turning his head to see Ethan.

 

“...Hi…?”

 

Ethan smiled, amused.

 

“What? Not happy to see me?”

 

“Well, I didn’t expect to see you.”

 

Suddenly, a voice rang in the house, making Virgil paling.

 

“...Virgil? Tu me parles?” (You’re talking to me?)

 

“Nah! C-C’est la télé, d-désolé, je vais baisser le son!” (No, it’s the tv, sorry, I’ll lower the sound)

 

Virgil sighed while Ethan seemed displeased. The purple haired whispered, not wanting to draw more attention to him.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Like every time, I have no idea. But maybe we should use my place.”

 

And just thinking of it made them share Ethan’s sofa, in his room. Virgil seemed less tense, suddenly.

 

“...What are you doing anyway?”

 

“Watching some shit on TV. Wanna watch with me? It’s chill here.”

 

Virgil shrugged.

 

“Yeah, why not…”

 

He closed his book and took a look at the TV.

 

After a few minutes, both were laughing, because it was way more fun to watch something like that with someone else.

 

Feeling less tense, Virgil even came closer to Ethan, who just sighed because putting his hand on his friend’s shoulder to make him lean on him.

 

The punk blushed, surprised, but didn’t move. He only whispered:

 

“...If you told that to someone, I’ll kill you…”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, princess. Enjoy the show and shut up. You can sleep, I won’t mind.”

 

And so, only a few minutes later, Ethan was alone again, after Virgil fall asleep against him. He missed the warm, the touch… But it was for the best. Virgil had someone and they were way too far away from each other.


	7. Cluster Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fun for the cluster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: sex, mention of vomit and domestic abuse
> 
> You can skip to the end not to read what happened without having to read the chapter.
> 
> I encourage you to listen to this at the same time: www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgCJ9XYkWMI

Roman had found the one. The one for tonight. A beautiful boy with green eyes and blond hair. Inside his room, they were making out, kissing each other as if they were fighting for dominance.

 

Roman liked the feeling inside his veins. He was feeling good. So good. So hot. He pushed the boy on his bed with a hungry look.

 

Virgil fell on his back, on the mattress, feeling hot. On an instant, Alexandre was on him, kissing him again, hand on his cheek, tongues melting together inside his mouth.

 

Most of the time, he wasn’t really positive for any form of intimacy. But today, he wanted it. He needed it.

 

Ethan started grinning against the woman on his bed, kissing her with avidity. The sun was almost up, but he didn’t care. It was the first time in months that he had dragged someone to his apartment and he wasn’t going to let her leave before they had some fun.

 

He put his hands on her hips, his hands going up slowly to get undress her of her top.

 

Logan had woke up feeling hot. It was… rather uncommon. But he knew what to do. He didn’t really minded, really. It wasn’t something he craved, but if he had to do it…

 

He got rid of his shirt, surprised by himself that he was already so turned on.

 

Patton had needed to take a pause to hide in the toilets. He was so turned on. It was coming from nowhere, but he knew he had to do something. He was feeling way too hot to ignore it.

 

Sitting on the toilet, he wanked down his pants and trunks, panting already, erected.

 

Roman was getting undressed as he undressed the boy. He didn’t even know his name. But he didn’t really care enough to stop the moment just to get a name. He wanted this boy, now.

 

He was suddenly on his back, a warm sensation around his erection. He sighed with pleasure, a hand running on the head of his partner.

 

Virgil could feel the hand on his hair, pushing his head against his boyfriend crotch. He didn’t like anything oral, but he knew it pleased Alexandre. He could hear his moans, even if his mind was focused on trying to not gag on the erected sex.

 

It was almost like he could feel someone touching him at the same time.

 

Ethan was sure touching someone. He didn’t know the girl, but he didn’t care. She was just a pair of legs, right now, and it was enough.

 

His head between her legs, while she was making her mouth to good use on his own sex, he prepared her hungrily.

 

Logan was feeling hotter and hotter as time passed. Now naked on his bed, he closed his eyes to pleasure himself, his hand running on his erection. It was unusual, but he could still do it and knew how to do it as quick as possible.

 

It was just… strange and… quite pleasant to feel like he wasn’t really alone, like if someone was helping him.

 

Patton felt like that too, like if someone was masturbating him, or at least like if a hand was on his hand, guiding him slowly to pleasure himself with the most efficacity possible.

 

And suddenly, they all connected. They were making out with each other, alone and with their own partner, all at the same time.

 

Roman had Virgil’s mouth around him, Virgil had Ethan’s mouth. Patton was kissing Roman, while Roman was touching him. Logan was pleasuring Ethan, while touched by Patton.

 

Their bodies were connected. Their feelings too. When Roman and Ethan started to penetrate their partner and Virgil was being penetrated by his, they all felt it. Moans and pleasure had them melting, not understanding what was happening.

 

Their orgasm was building up quickly, making them shiver like one.

 

And when they finally orgasmed, it was in unison, crying with pleasure.

 

They all felt the pleasure and the tiredness wash over them at the same time. And they all agreed that it was probably the best orgasm of their life.

 

And then… They realized what just happened. They literally had sex with all the member of their cluster at the same time.

 

But the only one who really had a problem with that was Virgil. He suddenly started to freak out. His breathing became erratic and feeling Alexandre still on and in him made him sick. He needed out, now.

 

He pushed him to get out of his arms and flew to the toilet to throw up.

 

The connection was still fresh and everyone felt it. Without thinking of it, they were all around Virgil, not knowing what to do.

 

Patton was the first to move, giving him some paper to clean his mouth, a gentle smile on his face.

 

Virgil looked at him, then at everyone. Seeing them naked around him, knowing what they just did…

 

He threw up again.

 

Roman rolled his eyes. He was the only one who seemed more angry than concerned.

 

“Why do you always have to ruin the fun, Jack Smellington?!”

 

“Roman!” gasped Patton and Ethan.

 

“That was hardly appropriate, Roman.” added Logan.

 

“What?! We had our first real-time altogether, we had the best sex ever in our life, and he’s ruining it!”

 

“It’s not his fault, Roman! He’s just sick!” claimed Patton, tears in his eyes while rubbing Virgil’s back.

 

Virgil whimpered, trying to escape the nurse’s hand. Seeing that, the chubby man left the punk alone, sad eyes on him.

 

Suddenly, a knock on the door made them all tense.

 

“Virgil?! Putain, tu joues à quoi là?!” (The fuck are you doing?!)

 

“Dé-désolé A-Alex, je… je m’sens pas bien…” (so-sorry, I… I don’t feel so good)

 

“T’es sérieux?! Putain! Faut toujours que tu gâches tout, hein! Bah reste là! Et tu prendras une douche avant de venir te coucher, j’veux pas que tu empestes la chambre!” (For real?! Fuck! You’re always ruining it! Well, stay here then! And you’ll take a shower before coming in bed, I don’t want the bedroom to reek!)

 

Virgil started crying silently, before throwing a bit more. He then laid down on the cold floor, shaking, eyes closed.

 

The others watched Roman, who had started to blush with shame. He then sighed and went down on his knees to gently touch Virgil’s arm. Now that he was looking at him correctly, he could see how fragile the other was. And seeing the old bruises made him grit his teeth.

 

“Hey, Virgil…? Listen, I’m… I’m sorry… I was angry at myself, not at you… It’s easier to lash on the others… I’m really sorry… Please, let us take care of you…”

 

The young man looked up weakly, before nodding without really caring.

 

Roman nodded to the others and they took action.

 

On the exterior, Virgil was alone to do everything, but for them, it was something else.

 

Roman took the punk in his arms before going up to his feet. Patton took care of cleaning the toilet before Logan opened the door of the small room.

 

Ethan came out first, leading the way to the bathroom while trying to see if the other voice was still here, but it wasn’t, apparently. Logan came with him and opened the water in the bathtub, once in the bathroom.

  
Roman put Virgil on the water and Patton took his place against the young man to help him clean himself. Once he was clean, Roman took him back in his arms and Logan and Patton helped Virgil to get into comfortable clothes. Then, they all decided that it was better for Virgil to not sleep in the same room that his boyfriend. They took him downstairs, in the living room, and tucked him in the sofa.

 

It wasn’t long after that they had to part themselves, as Virgil fall asleep. But they would need to discuss it soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They all had sex with each other in a cluster orgy and it was fun until Virgil felt sick and ended up in the toilet to empty his stomach.


	8. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights can be verbals... or physicals.

Logan was the first one to be ready. The connection with the others was still very fresh and he could practically feel them.

 

He waited for everyone to be ready, Ethan and Roman needing to chase their partner aways before he called them all in his room.

 

He looked at them, one by one.

 

“Gentlemen, we need to talk.”

 

He made his way to his living room and took a seat in his rocking chair. Roman and Patton took a place on the sofa, while Ethan sat on the arm of the sofa.

 

“Great. First of all… Roman. What was that?”

 

All the eyes were suddenly on the actor, who blushed in shame, even if he tried to play it cool.

 

“What?! I was angry! And I said sorry! That’s enough, no?!”

 

Ethan frowned.

 

“Oh, really? That’s enough? Did you hear what happen or you’re deaf, besides being an idiot?!”

 

Patton, between them, tried to ease them.

 

“Boys, please, be nice.”

 

“Ethan, please, it won’t do any good to scream at him. Although, he has a point, Roman. I didn’t have any previous experience with Virgil, but even I could tell that something is going on with him.”

 

Roman crossed his arms on his chest, not looking at them.

 

“...I have no idea of what you’re talking about.”

 

Patton sighed.

 

“We’re talking about domestic abuse, kiddo.”

 

Everyone looked at him, surprised. Patton shrugged.

 

“He was the first one I meet and I had to bandage him. He said that he burned himself and fall, but you can’t have a black eye by falling flat, that’s impossible. Plus, we all heard what Alexandre said. And you sounded like him, Roman.”

 

Roman made an offended noise, shocked.

 

Ethan nodded.

 

“That’s right. Virgil was sick and scared. We could all feel it. And yet, you lashed at him. Not really princely, Princy!”

 

The Spanish looked away, feeling bad. He bit his lip, not knowing what to say.

 

Logan sighed then added.

 

“You need to be careful, Roman. Virgil seems tough on the outside, he’s probably doing everything in his power to make sure he is, but from what I saw and heard about him, he may have anxiety and depression, and I doubt that it is supervised. And with the environment he lives in, it’s quite understandable.”

 

The others nodded as Roman whispered:

 

“Yeah… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that… I’ll apologize next time we see each other…”

 

“That’s good, kiddo.”

 

Patton smiled, putting his hand on the actor’s back to rub it gently.

 

“Yeah, do that, or whatever. I’ll totally not kick your ass next time you lash out on someone. We’re family, not your personal punching ball, your highness.”

 

“Ethan, please be nice.” asked Patton, making the Japanese shrugged, not looking at him.

 

“Whatever you say, mom.”

 

Patton’ smile increased suddenly but he didn’t say anything else.

 

Logan cleared his throat to have everyone attention.

 

“Now that it’s settled, we probably should go back to our activities. But please Roman, try to control your emotions a bit more, especially in Virgil’s presence.”

 

“Will do, Four-eyes.” he answered before getting up to leave.

 

“That wasn’t remotely nice, but it’ll do.” sighed Logan, before the connection cut itself.

 

What a way to start a day...

 

~  ♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥  ~

 

When Roman finally meets Virgil again, he was in a difficult situation.

 

A few minutes before, he was walking in the street, at night. It was late and the rain was threatening to fall, so nobody was outside.

 

He was still wearing his Prince outfit with his crown and stash and he was very visible in the dark.

 

Suddenly, something hit him from behind, making him fell on the ground with a groan of pain. He didn’t have the time to understand what was happening before another hit fell on him.

 

He was starting to feel weak. And then, they were here.

 

Virgil and Ethan.

 

Both of them were visibly in pain. Virgil was in his PJ while Ethan was naked and wet, probably in the shower at his place. But both of them exchanged a look and nodded.

 

Virgil pushed Roman out of the way and got him up, before Ethan took the place, Roman becoming a spectator of the scene.

 

The Japanese was facing the attacker, ready to fight him.

 

Virgil wasn’t looking at Roman, even if he was helping him to stand. He was entirely focused on the guy in front of them.

 

“Ethan, he has a knife on his right side and a taser in his left pocket.” said suddenly the punk.

 

“Got it, Hot Topic.” answered the yakuza, smirking.

 

Roman looked at them, worried.

 

“Guys, what are you doing? We should run and call the police!”

 

“Shut up Princy. This guy can run faster than you. And you’re hurt. We’re not going to let you get killed.”

 

“Virgil…”

 

Roman voice was a whisper. He didn’t know what to say. And he didn’t have the time to think about it any longer as the man launched himself on Ethan.

 

The yellow-haired guy dodged easily, before hitting him with his knee on his attacker's stomach.

 

The man groaned in pain, stumbling backward. Ethan didn’t wait, attacking again with a powerful punch in the jaw.

 

Suddenly, Virgil shouted:

 

“The knife!”

 

“Roger!” answered Ethan before taking the guy’s wrist and breaking it on his knee, making his attacker cry in pain.

 

Roman was just watching in awe, unable to do anything else than wait.

 

After a few more blows, the guy was on the ground, unconscious.

 

Ethan nodded to himself, pleased, before going back to Virgil and Roman.

 

“You’re okay, your majesty?”

 

“Yeah… Thank you, guys.”

 

Virgil finally left Roman’s side, hands in his pocket. But Roman grabbed his arm gently.

 

“Wait, Virgil… You… You saved me. You and Ethan… I… Thank you. Really… I’m sorry for everything I told you… I shouldn’t have said that, it was really mean and uncalled for… I hope you’ll find a way to forgive me…”

 

Ethan was looking at the scene with a smile, while Virgil was blushing and trying to hide.

 

“That’s… that’s nothing, don’t worry Princy… It’s… It’s okay…”

 

“No, it’s not! It may be normalized for you, but it’s not okay or nothing! I’m really sorry, Virgil.”

 

The purple haired guy nodded in silence, his face completely red.

 

Roman smiled, freeing his arm before they both disappeared.

 

The Spanish felt lighter, going home without worry because he knew he had a family to help him if he needed it.


	9. What's going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a bad time. Guess cuddling is a way to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't the chapter I intended to do, but it fits perfectly! Have the fluff, because after that we'll have some drama! *evil laugh*
> 
> I tried to make the music match the text, but it wasn't easy. I hope it'll be okay tho!

The night was coming slowly. It was already pretty late, but Virgil couldn't care less. He had been fired. From his week job. He made most of his money from his peculiar work. 

 

He was doomed. 

 

Virgil was sitting on an abandoned metal trampoline frame, looking at the waves. He was barefoot, his shoes inside of his backpack, in case he stayed too long and the water came to him.

 

Headphones on his head, he chose randomly a tune on his phone. ( [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xYGuheq1TM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xYGuheq1TM) )

 

Closing his eyes, he started humming with the song, banding his head slowly on the rhythm, wind howling around him. He began to beat the air of his feet, one forward while the other went back, following the tempo of the music.

 

“Twenty-five years and my life is still ~

Trying to get up that great big hill of hope... ~ 

For a destination ~”

 

He smiled sadly.

 

“And I realized quickly when I knew I should ~

That the world was made up of this brotherhood of man... ~

For whatever that means ~”

 

He opened his eyes, tears in his eyes.

 

“And so I cry sometimes ~

When I'm lying in bed ~

Just to get it all out ~

What's in my head and I...~

And I am feeling.. a little peculiar ~”

 

He choked a sob.

 

Roman was in his bed watching TV, when he started to hum a tune, like if he was hearing it in his head, before singing it in a small voice, absently:

 

“And so I wake in the morning ~

And I step outside ~

And I take a deep breath and I get real high and I… ~“

  
  


Ethan was almost asleep when he started to hear a tune in his head. Before he knew it, he was singing:

 

“And I scream at the top of my lungs ~

What's going on? ~

And I say, hey hey hey hey, yeah hey hey ~

I said hey, what's going on? ~“

 

Logan just woke up, trying to get the sleepiness out by drinking a coffee, when he started singing, not knowing where it came from:

 

“And I say, hey hey hey hey, yeah hey hey ~

I said hey, what's going on? ~

Oooh, ooh ooh oooh ~“

 

Virgil was now crying on the trampoline frame, his body shaking a bit, as he continued to sing.

 

“And I try... oh my God, do I try... ~

I try all the time... in this institution ~“

 

Patton was eating alone in his apartment, when he started to sing loudly, smiling:

 

“And I pray…! Oh my God, do I pray…! ~

I pray every single day !~

For a revolution !~“

 

And suddenly, they were all around Virgil, singing with him while looking at the waves.

 

“And so I cry sometimes ~

When I'm lying in bed ~

Just to get it all out ~

What's in my head ~

And I am feeling a little peculiar ~“

 

Patton wrapped his arm around Virgil’s lower back, as Ethan put his hand on his upper back, rubbing it gently. Logan and Roman were behind him, one hand on each of his shoulders, to support him. When Virgil continued to sing, it was almost like a pleading cry.

 

“And so I wake in the morning ~

And I step outside ~

And I take a deep breath and I get real high ~

And I scream at the top of my lungs ~

WHAT’S GOING ON ?! ~”

 

He was crying more and more, completely breaking down, as he whispered:

 

“And I say, hey hey hey hey, yeah hey hey ~

I said hey, what's going on? ~“

 

He couldn’t continue to sing, sobbing pathetically.

 

After a few moments, the music finally faded out and all of them stayed silent for a bit, the only sounds breaking the silence coming from Virgil’s sobbing. Gently, Patton took off his headphones and tried to smile at him.

 

“Hi, kiddo… What’s going on?”

 

Virgil smiled weakly, almost amused.

 

“H-hey, P-Pat’... I… I lose… m-my job… I… I won’t b-be… I won’t be able to… to pay f-for my b-bills, a-anymore…”

 

Roman and Logan exchanged a worried look as Ethan sighed silently.

 

Patton had a sad look on his face.

 

“Oh no… Oh, my poor baby…”

 

He took him in his arms, hugging him. Roman whispered, gently:

 

“Maybe we could take our dark knight to a safe place and shower him in love?”

 

Logan nodded. Gently, Patton helped Virgil to get down on the sand, taking his hand to guide him. Ethan and Logan took the lead, helping the purple-haired man to go back home. Once he was home, Roman took from him to excuse himself to Alexandre who was, fortunately, playing way to loudly to pay attention to Virgil more than a few seconds.

 

They headed to Virgil’s bedroom and helped him to get change, before laying in bed. Roman grabbed gently the punk and installed him as his little spoon, while Patton laid on his other side, to hug him against his chest. Ethan, jealous, came in the middle of them and grabbed Virgil to lay him on him, making Patton and Virgil chuckles as Roman mumbled some protest.

 

Logan sighed in front of them and finally came in the bed, laying on Virgil.

 

This time, it was Ethan who tried to protest and Roman who laughed at him.

 

Silently, they stayed like that, in a cuddle pile, until Virgil fell asleep, cutting the connection.


	10. Falling down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess that someone is not really happy about Virgil losing his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: domestic abuse, violence, swearing, blood

The next morning, when his alarm started ringing, Virgil got up, like always. He stopped the sound before Alexandre woke up and got in the shower.

 

He was starting to realize that he was for nothing. He won’t be working. His boss fired him.

 

He got into his clothes without really thinking about it before heading to the kitchen.

 

Suddenly, Patton was here, smiling.

 

“Hi, Virgil.”

 

“...Hey mom…” whispered the purple-haired guy, trying to smile.

 

“I’m in bed but I sense that you may need me! What about some breakfast?”

 

“Sounds great, Pat’... I’m not really hungry, tho…”

 

“It’s okay! I’ll make you hot cocoa and some biscuits!”

 

Virgil huffed a bit, amused, before nodding. He fell on a chair of the kitchen while Patton started to prepare his breakfast.

 

Once ready, Virgil ate and talked with Patton, smiling a bit more. Then, Patton put his hand on the punk’s arm, gentle.

 

“Maybe you could go back to sleep a bit more? You need it. And then, I’m sure that Logan will be able to help you find another job. How does it sound?”

 

“...Actually… it sounds pretty great… Yeah, thanks Pat’... Want to… huh… c-come with me and c-cuddle like y-yesterday…?”

 

Patton’s eyes started to shine as he smiled from ear to ear, nodding.

 

Laughing a bit, Virgil made his way to his bedroom to go back to bed.

 

But when he opened the door, he heard Alexandre groan.

 

“Virgil…? T’es pas encore parti…? T’as oublié un truc…?” (you didn’t leave yet? Did you forgot something?)

 

“D-Désolé, Alex, je voulais pas te réveiller… Je… je revenais me coucher…” (sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up… I was coming back to sleep)

 

“...Attends, quoi? Pourquoi? T’es pas en congé, aujourd’hui.” (wait, what? Why? You’re not off, today)

 

Patton took Virgil’s hand to help him have the strength to tell his boyfriend about his situation. So, Virgil sighed silently and tried.

 

“...J’ai été viré…” (I got fired)

 

There was a moment of silence. Then, something moved.

 

Virgil took a step back, as Alexandre appeared in front of him. Virgil’s boyfriend was tall. Almost as tall as Logan and the same height than Roman. His eyes were blue and his short straight hair was black. He was only wearing the bottom of his PJ, not looking happy.

 

“Répète moi ça?” (Say that again?)

 

“...J-J’ai… J’ai été v-viré… M-Mais je vais t-trouvé autre chose rapidement, ne t’en f-” (I was fired… But I’ll find something else quickly, don’t w-)

 

A loud slap put him down. Patton felt it too and fall on the ground with Virgil, eyes wide as he understood what was going on.

 

It was something to know that Virgil was being abused by his boyfriend. It was something else to experiment it with him.

 

Virgil’s bottom lip was cut in two and bleeding a bit. He was staring at the floor without a word.

 

“Putain! T’es vraiment…! Tu fais chier, Virgil! On avait besoin de ce fric! Qu’est-ce que tu as encore fait comme conneries?! Et on va faire quoi, hein?! Tu vas aller vendre ton cul sur la plage pour payer les factures?!” (Fuck! You’re really…! Fuck you, Virgil! We needed that money! What did you fucking do, again?! And what are we going to do, huh?! You’re gonna sell your ass on the beach to pay the bills?!)

 

Virgil stayed silent. Patton was starting to really worry, coming near him to try to take control.

 

“Virgil, please, let me help you…!”

 

But the punk didn’t answer.

 

“Relève toi!” (Get up!)

 

And Virgil got up, slowly. Now, Patton was freaking out. Suddenly, they both felt the punch on their nose.

 

The French guy took two steps back, putting his hand behind him to steady himself on the wall. He was so close to the stairs…

 

Both of the sensate were nose bleeding. Patton was crying. He wasn’t really bleeding but he was feeling like it was the case.

 

He couldn’t stay like that.

 

“I’ll be back for you Virgil!”

 

He concentrated and suddenly appeared in front of Roman. The Spanish was still very sleepy, yawning before registering Patton.

 

“Hello, my dear Teddy Bear! What c-”

 

“Roman! I-I need you! It’s V-”

 

Suddenly, both of them felt the pain on their stomach and they were with Virgil, who was on his knees, trying to repress his groans.

 

Patton was crying, hands on his mouth, as Roman’s eyes stared in horror what was happening.

 

“Oh my God… We… We need Ethan… I… I’ll go for him, find Logan, Pat! Virgil, hang on, we’re going to help you!”

 

Before Virgil could register what was happening, he knew that they were all here. Alexandre was screaming at him, but the purple-haired wasn’t listening. 

 

“Virg’, let me take control, I can’t without your consent.” 

 

He heard Ethan near him but shook his head weakly. He didn’t want them to get hurt because of him.

 

Pain came again as he felt grabbed by his hair, looking up to see Alexandre’s face fill with rage.

 

“Tu sers vraiment à rien. J’peux pas te baiser, tu ramènes pas de fric, tu sais pas cuisiner… T’es vraiment qu’un parasite.” (You’re really useless. I can’t fuck you, you bring no money, you can’t cook ... You're really a parasite)

 

Ethan was fuming with hate, ready to fight, but each time he tried, he hit nothing but air. Virgil was blocking him to take control.

 

Roman was shaking with anger. Logan was trying to comfort Patton, having cleaned his face from the blood. Virgil’s face was still bloody, but he couldn’t do anything about it.

 

“Virgil, please!” cried Patton.

 

“Virgil, let us help you.” Asked Logan.

 

“We can help you, my dark angel!” Argued Roman.

 

“Let me knock him down!” screamed Ethan, desperate.

 

But Virgil refused. And suddenly, he felt Alexandre forcing him to be on his feet by pulling his hair. And a new punch in his stomach made everyone gasped in pain before the horror of the situation took over.

 

Like a slow-motion movie, they watched, powerless, as Virgil fell on the stair. His back hit a step before his head but the pain made them all scream anyway.

 

Virgil blacked out and the connection cut itself.


	11. Taking action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to move!

Ejected from Virgil’s mind, the cluster was suddenly inside Patton’s bedroom.

 

The Canadian was crying, hands on his mouth as he tried to contain his shaking breath. He was starting to hyperventilate, so Logan came on his knee in front of him, taking gently his hands to put them on his chest.

 

“Breathe with me, Patton. Just follow my lead.”

 

But the chubby guy couldn’t stop himself from crying.

 

“H-He’s hurt! Lo-Logan, he’s hurt! W-We n-n-need to do something!"

 

"I know, Patton, but please, you need to breathe with me." 

 

Roman and Ethan sat to his sides, sandwiching him and rubbing his back. So, slowly, Patton tried to breathe more slowly and came back to his sense. 

 

He was now able to feel Ethan and Roman’s feelings. One was angry as the other seemed defeated. Logan looked at them and got up.

 

“Alright. Now that we have the opportunity to discuss, let me get this straight. We need to act. Are you all agree?”

 

Nods were his only answer, but it was enough.

 

“Perfect. First, Patton, you need to go to sleep.”

 

“What?!”

 

The Canadian didn’t understand why it was Logan’s priority. They have more important matters to take care of before!

 

“Patton. It’s really late in your place. I have my phone set up with each of our time zones and you should be sleeping. It’s not like we could act right now. Virgil is unconscious and, therefore, unreachable. You need to take care of yourself.”

 

“...I can’t sleep right now…”

 

Ethan sighed.

 

“I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep. Logan’s right, even if it pains me to say that.”

 

Logan nodded as Patton seemed touched by the move.

 

“Perfect. While you sleep and Ethan keeps you company, I’ll act with Roman. Are you agree with that?”

 

“Of course! I shall save our Emo Nightmare!”

 

Logan nodded.

 

“I’ll book you for the next fight toward Paris. From here, I’ll find you a ticket to take the train to Virgil’s city. You’ll need to take a taxi, but we’ll be with you at that point.”

 

Patton added, weakly:

 

“You’re sure I can’t do anything…?”

 

“The most important thing you need to be doing is sleep, my love.” said Roman seriously, hand on Patton’s shoulder.

 

The Canadian sighed but nodded and get into his bed with Ethan, who took him against his chest, hand running on his scalp to help him relax. The Japanese nodded toward Roman and Logan, and both of them left Patton’s room to go in Logan’s office. He was already on his computer, tapping quickly to find the first flight to Paris.

 

“I can get you on board in five hours. You need to grab your stuff and leave for the airport as soon as possible. I’ll buy you everything from here.”

 

“You’re sure, Specs? I have enough money to do it myself.”

 

“You’ll need it to bring Virgil back with you if needed. We don’t know yet if their house is on his name or not. If it is, we’ll need to help him get Alexandre out and make sure he doesn’t come back. If it’s not, Virgil won’t have anywhere else to go, if the pieces of information that I got were right. If it’s okay for you. If not, I’m sure Patton or myself will be able to settle him in our own home, but we’ll need time to have the rights to do so. Europe, with its system, will allow us to bring Virgil to Spain without any visa or thing like that.”

 

Roman stayed silent, before saying, almost shy:

 

“...I… I won’t mind having him moving in my place, you know… Him or any of you guys…”

 

Logan turned a bit to him, studying him slowly before going back to his computer.

 

“I won’t mind either. I enjoy the company each of you provides. I may even I looked online to see if we may be able to live altogether at one point, but I didn’t want to talk about it before being sure that all of us could be agree about that opportunity.”

 

Roman blushed a bit, surprised, but smiled. He cleared his throat before moving.

 

“Okay… I’m… I’m going to start packing up. See you at the airport, Nerd!”

 

“Wait a second. Give me your phone number.”

 

Roman did so and left, having things to do.

 

~  ♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥  ~

  
  


Roman was finally inside the plane when he felt a connection. He was drawn to Thomas and looked around, surprised. Everyone was here.

 

Well, almost everyone.

 

“Hi, guys. Sorry to bother you, I’m…” 

 

Thomas seemed nervous.

 

“...I’m worried about Virgil, I can’t reach him… Do you know if he’s okay?”

 

Suddenly, Patton started crying again. Logan sighed and came to him to hug him. Ethan was sitting on the stairs where Virgil usually stood, face torn with rage.

 

So, naturally, Roman took the spotlight.

 

“Yes, we know. And he’s not. I’m going to France to help him.”

 

Thomas seemed surprised, then sad, but nodded with a little smile.

 

“That’s great, Roman… Care to tell me what happened…?”

 

Logan took it from here.

 

“Patton and Virgil were together, earlier this morning. Patton came for us and when the connection made itself, we were drawn to Virgil who was… He has been beaten by his boyfriend. We tried to help him but he didn’t let us. He fell in the stairs and the connection was cut short.”

 

Thomas looked horrified. He almost had tears in his eyes. But he breathed to collect himself before saying, his voice shaking.

 

“T-That’s… great, what you’re doing, guys… Okay, so…”

 

He closed his eyes for a few seconds to concentrate and relax, before looking at Roman with determination.

 

“He will probably be either at home, where he’ll be in danger, or at the hospital, where he’ll be in an even more dangerous situation.”

 

Patton looked up, tears streaming his face, with surprise.

 

“W-What? Why?”

 

“Because they’ll see that something is strange in his brain, right?” asked Logan.

 

Thomas was a little taken aback, before nodding.

 

“Yes, exactly… See, we’re not working like the Sapiens. As Sensate, our brain adapted to be able to form the connection. The frontal lobes are connected together.”

 

Patton’s eyes widened with horror as he understood what that means, while Logan grinned his teeth.

 

Ethan and Roman were watching the scene without understanding before the Japanese asked.

 

“W-What does that mean? I… I totally follow you, here…”

 

“That means, Ethan, that they’ll think that Virgil is having a mental problem. And, depending on the doctor, they may ask for a lobotomy.” answered Logan.

 

Patton shook his head.

 

“They won’t do it… it’s… it’s illegal…”

 

“I hope so, Patton, but we’re talking about Alexandre. He may find a hospital that won’t look to much at it.”

 

Roman punched the wall, making them all look at him. He was fulminating.

 

“If I see him, I’ll make him regret everything…”

 

Ethan smiled, amused.

 

“Now, that’s something I could help with.”


	12. Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is on his way to save a sweet anxious little baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONGEST CHAPTER EVER @@ I hope you'll like it! 
> 
> Sorry for my Spanish, I didn't practice it in ages...

Roman finally landed in France. His cluster was with him, walking toward the exit. He needed to find a taxi quickly to go to the train station.

 

Logan was guiding him, looking at a plan on his computer.

 

Patton was trying to stay brave while Ethan seemed to be calmer than before. He had talked with Roman about something without the others.

 

Roman made his way to the train and sat inside of a compartment, alone. Well, he had the others, but he was physically alone.

 

Suddenly, they all felt pain. Looking at the empty place, between Logan and Ethan, Patton being on the same side as Roman, they saw Virgil appeared. He seemed so weak and fragile…

 

They were instantaneity with him. He was in a hospital, alone in a room.

 

Patton almost launched himself on the bed, crying, to hug the boy.

 

Virgil winced, his eyes still close. He opened them slowly and tried to smile. He had a bad bruise on his face. They couldn't see everything but they knew that it was probably the least bad.

 

Roman came next to him, gently caressing his head.

 

“How are you feeling, my black moon?”

 

Virgil opened his mouth to answer but the door of the room opened and they all turned their head to see a nurse and a doctor coming in. Alexandre was behind them.

 

Roman and Ethan put themselves in front of the bed, like if it could do something, as Logan came near them to read the papers that the nurse was carrying.

 

The doctor, a man in his 50’s, smiled gently.

 

“Bonjour Virgil. Comment vous sentez vous?” (Hello Virgil. How are you feeling?)

 

Patton looked at his friend, worried for him. But the punk was still looking at Alexandre, who was standing near him now. He didn’t answer.

 

The doctor continued.

 

“Vous avez été bien blessé. Une chute dans les escaliers comme celle-ci a dut être très douloureuse. Vous avez deux côtes cassés et vous avez presque eu le nez cassé. Vous avez aussi de multiples bleus et une légère commotion.” (You were hurt pretty badly. A fall in the stairs like that must have been really painful. You have two broken ribs and you almost broke your nose. You also have multiple bruises and a small commotion.)

 

Patton nodded. It made sense. But something wasn’t right, he could felt it. Logan seemed suddenly angry and came near them, turning his back toward the doctor.

 

“Virgil, please, whatever they say, do not believe them. We’ll help you.” he said, just before the doctor continued.

 

“...Mais vous avez aussi quelque chose de plus… sérieux. Vos lobes frontaux sont en train de fusionner.. C’est presque terminé. Vous avez probablement déjà expérimenter des hallucinations sévères. Ce qui explique la chute. Vous étiez probablement en pleine hallucination, non?” (...But we have seen something really… serious. The frontal lobes of your brain are fusing. It’s almost complete. You may already have experienced severe hallucinations. That explains how you fall. You were probably hallucinating, weren’t you?)

 

Virgil didn’t answer, his heart frozen. Hallucinations? Did that mean that… Patton… Logan… Roman… Ethan… He… Did he imagine them all? It wasn’t true…?

 

Tears fell on his face. Alexandre came near him to console him but they all reacted before, making the punk retreat and flinch.

 

The doctor cleared his throat.

 

“Monsieur, s’il vous plaît, ne le touchez pas pour le moment. Il a besoin d’espace.” (Sir, please don’t touch him for now. He needs space.)

 

Alexandre sighed and took some step back, before asking :

 

“Quand l’opération est-elle prévue?” (When is the operation planned)

 

The nurse smiled gently.

 

“On essaye toujours de contacter sa famille. S’ils ne répondent pas, vous pourrez autoriser l’opération et nous la planifierons à ce moment.” (We’re still trying to contact his family. If they don’t answer, you’ll be able to agree to the operation, and then we’ll plan it.)

 

“Je l’autorise. Il n’a pas de famille, je vous l’ai dit. Prévoyez la le plus tôt possible. Il en a besoin.” (I agree with it. He has no family, as I told you. Plan it as soon as possible. He needs it)

 

He seemed almost concerned and Ethan hissed at him, whispering:

 

“I’m going to hurt you so much you little shit…!”

 

Roman put his hand on Ethan's shoulder, looking at Alexandre with the same hate. 

 

"Soon, my friend from the other side."

 

Ethan rolled his eyes at the nickname but didn't say anything. Patton was still hugging Virgil, even if the boy wasn't reacting anymore. 

 

Logan sighed. 

 

"Don't worry, Virgil. You'll have proof that we're real, real soon."

 

Back in the train, Logan said to Roman. 

 

"We're almost at our destination. I called for a taxi and gave him the address of the hospital where Virgil is. You'll need to pretend to be from his family to stop the operation." 

 

"Ahah, acting! I can do that! What should I be? A long lost brother? An ex sister, rejected by our family because of a transition?"

 

Logan signed. Ethan face-palmed himself as Patton tried to contain his giggles. 

 

"No, Roman. A cousin living in Spain would be enough. Maybe you could say that Virgil called you yesterday, it would explain how you came here that fast." 

 

Logan wasn't going to let Roman ruin their chance to save their brother, even if the actor seemed disappointed by his role.

 

~  ♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥  ~

 

When Roman entered the hospital, he felt bad. He didn’t like being there at all. And he was also worried about the fact that maybe, just maybe, he was only imagining everything.

 

But Patton took his hand and guided him with Logan.

 

“Act like if you know where you’re going. Most of the people here won’t pay attention, family comes often.” the nurse said, smiling gently.

 

Roman could feel that he was also worried. Ethan was behind them and he was also nervous.

 

Even Logan seemed to be not as relaxed as he normally was.

 

Suddenly, Roman stopped in front of a door. He took a deep breath and knocked before entering.

 

“Virgil?”

 

The nurse and Alexandre were here and turned to the Spanish, surprised.

 

Virgil looked up and his eyes widened.

 

“R-Ro… Roman…?”

 

Tears started to run on his cheek and the actor couldn’t help himself. He made his way toward the bed before anyone could stop him and took Virgil’s outstretched hand.

 

They both experimented something extraordinary. They were inside their own body, but also inside of the other’s body, all at the same time, breathing in harmony.

 

Roman started crying with joy without even realizing it, smiling widely. They could feel the other's happiness at the same time.

 

Well, until…

 

“Bordel, t’es qui toi?!” (For God’s sake, who are you?!)

 

Roman, or rather Ethan in Roman’s body, looked up toward Alexandre with rage. He could understand him and, surprisingly, he started speaking in a perfect french, even if he had an accent.

 

“Toi, tu fermes ta sale petite gueule. Si je te vois toucher à un cheveu de Virgil, je te jure que je vais te faire regretter d’être né!” (You, you shut your dirty little mouth. If I see you touch to even Virgil's hair, I swear I'll make you regret being born)

 

The nurse seemed afraid.

 

“Monsieur! C’est un hôpital, ici! Et qui êtes vous?” (Sir! It’s a hospital, here! And who are you?)

 

“Roman. Je suis un cousin de Virgil. Je vis en Espagne. Il m’a appelé hier en me disant qu’il avait peur de cette petite merde qui se tient à côté de vous, chère madame. Et aujourd’hui, je le trouve hospitalisé. Je sais que tu le frappe, Alex, et crois moi que ça n’arrivera plus jamais.” (Roman. I am Virgil’s cousin. I live in Spain. He called me yesterday, telling me he was afraid of that little shit standing next to you, dear lady. And today, I find him hospitalized. I know you hit him, Alex, and believe me it'll never happen again)

 

Alexandre seemed surprised, before frowning.

 

“Virgil n’a aucune famille…” (Virgil doesn’t have any family…)

 

Before Roman could answer, Virgil grabbed his arm, crying silently, before speaking in perfect Spanish.

 

“Roman, por favor… Tengo miedo… Quiero irme de aquí…” (S’il te plaît, j’ai peur, je veux partir d’ici)

 

Roman’s face softened as he sat near the punk, caressing his cheek. He loved the sensation he had each time they were touching each other.

 

“No te preocupes, mi pequeño corazón de hielo, yo no te abandonaré.” (Do not worry, my little heart of ice, I will not abandon you.)

 

The nurse watched them in silence. Virgil was visibly seeking Roman’s touch, while he flinched every time Alexandre came closer and he had talked for the first time since he came in the hospital when the Spanish arrived.

 

She made her mind and talked to Virgil’s boyfriend.

 

“S’il vous plaît, veuillez me suivre, monsieur.” (Please, follow me, sir.)

 

“Quoi?! Pourquoi?! Je ne vais pas laisser Virgil seul avec ce mec, quand même!” (What?! Why?! I will not leave Virgil alone with this guy, no way!)

 

But she didn’t leave him the choice and they made their way out of the room, leaving the two sensate together.

 

Roman smiled gently, looking at Virgil’s eyes.

 

“Hello, my obsidian knight.”

 

The punk huffed, a small smile appearing between his tears. Suddenly, Patton hugged him with force, making him laugh a bit.

 

Roman smiled, happy. He looked at Ethan, who nodded to him with a smile, and then Logan… who was dialing on his phone?

 

A Disney song started to ring and Roman took his phone, surprised, before answering.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Roman, this is Logan. Could you give the phone to Virgil, please?”

 

Roman had a smirk, amused.

 

“You’re such a nerd.”

 

He handed his phone to Virgil, who took it weakly, wincing because of the pain.

 

“...Hi…?”

 

“Hello Virgil, this is Logan. I just wanted to make sure that you won’t believe what they said to you earlier and prove to you that we all exist. I hope it'll be satisfactory. We talked with Thomas and it’s completely okay and normal, what is happening to your brain. Roman will continue to act as a member of your family to prevent the operation, and when you’ll get out, we’ll act to make sure that you’re safe. Do you agree with that?”

 

The French guy smiled, still crying even if it was more because of the joy.

 

“...Y-Yeah… That’s… That’s sound… great… Thank you, guys…”


	13. Feeling safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute stuff.

Roman spend the afternoon with Virgil. He left only after the doctor came to talk to him about the operation, that the Spanish refused. He said that he was going to take care of his cousin and wanted the hospital to make sure that Alexandre couldn’t come again in this room, saying that he was the cause of Virgil fall and broken ribs.

 

It took Virgil’s confirmation to convince them, but finally, the French could sleep without having to worry.

 

Roman let him alone, promising to come back in the morning.

 

Logan had found him a hotel to spend the night and he slept like a baby, tired from the experience and moving.

 

When he woke up, the next morning, he had wanted to go and see Virgil, but Patton explained to him that he would be useless to go before the visiting hours.

 

So instead, he took some time to explore the city and go to see the beach.

 

When he found the place where he first talked to Virgil, he felt shame.

 

“No need to annoy yourself with that, Princy.”

 

Roman turned around to see the punk sitting on a rock with a little smile. He seemed tired and the bruise on his face was turning black, but the Spanish only smiled gently.

 

“Hello, my sweet dark angel. Did you sleep well?”

 

Virgil blushed a bit and rubbed his neck, embarrassed.

 

“Y-Yeah… it was alright… Y-You know… to feel… safe…? F-For once…”

 

Roman had a sad look on his face before coming to sit next to him.

 

“I can’t imagine… But be sure that I’ll do anything in my power to make sure that you're safe, from now on. It’s my swear duty!”

 

Virgil laughed a bit, before smirking.

 

“You’re so extra any chance you get… But... Thanks, I guess…”

 

Roman smiled, amused.

 

“You’re welcome~” 

 

Of course, he had to sing it like in Moana and Virgil groaned, even if it couldn’t hide his smile.

 

Logan appeared suddenly in front of them, making them jump in surprise.

 

“Oh my God, warn a dude next time, Steven Hawkings!” cried Roman, hand on his heart.

 

“Pardon me, Roman, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

 

“I wasn’t-!”

 

Virgil cut him.

 

“Need something, Lo?”

 

“Ah yes. I wanted to ask you about your house. Is it yours or Alexandre’s? Depending on that, we may need to plan differently.”

 

Virgil looked so sad in that instant that Roman took him against his chest, surprised by himself.

 

The punk sighed, letting himself melt against the actor.

 

“...It was supposed to be mine… But when we moved inside, he put his name on the contract, saying it would be easier... and now it’s his…”

 

“I see. Don’t worry, we’ll do as needed. Roman will come to you soon. If you have your keys, gave them to him. Ethan wants to move you out as soon as possible.”

 

Virgil seemed to curl up on himself.

 

“...But… where would I go…? I… I have no one else than… than him…”

 

Roman tightened his grip, anger bubbling inside him. Logan sighed and Ethan appeared near them, ready to fight. But, when he saw Roman holding Virgil like if he was going to break him, he sighed too and kneeled in front of him, taking gently his hand.

 

“It’s going to be okay, Vee. We’re going to take care of you. And, I promise, Alexandre is going to pay for what he did to you. We got you. We’re family.”

 

Virgil smiled a bit, before looking back at Logan.

 

“...Okay… I… I trust you guys…”

 

Logan smiled, before nodding.

 

“Great. Roman, you should start moving to the hospital, the visits are opening soon.”

 

“Got it, Nerd. See you soon, my little bat.”

 

Virgil rolled his eyes before disappearing. Ethan got up and looked at Roman.

 

“I didn’t want to frighten him, but I have something to tell you guys. I’ll take a plane tonight. I have enough money to do whatever I want for the rest of my life, and what I want to do is protect you all. I’m coming to France.”

 

Roman seemed surprised, but not Logan.

 

“...As I imagined. We all want to be together. Or at least, I guess it’ll be the case for Patton, as well as all of us. The only one we don’t know for sure if he would is Virgil. I guess we’ll be able to talk to him about it at one point.”

 

Ethan and Roman nodded, as the actor got up and started moving to go to the hospital.

 

“Virgil will probably stay in the hospital for a couple of days. We'll have time to get his stuff out of the house before you all go to Spain. Well, if you go to Spain."

 

Ethan shrugged. 

 

"I'll follow Virgil. He's the one who needs me the most, right now. Well, if our Disney prince charming is agree, of course." 

 

Roman smiled, happy at the thought. 

 

"Of course! I have plenty of place for both of you! Oh, I can’t wait to show you my country, take you to dinners and watch Disney movies with you! Oh gosh, I can't wait!"

 

The Prince was almost shining with pride and happiness.

 

Once he got to the hospital, he went directly to Virgil’s room and hugged him gently.

 

As the day before, they spend most of their time talking, touching all the time. It was such a nice feeling they couldn’t stop doing it.

 

It was just before the night that Thomas appeared, smiling.

 

“Hey, guys!”

 

Roman smiled.

 

“Hello, padre! Wanna join us?”

 

Thomas snickered and came near them, looking at Virgil.

 

“Hi, Virgil. How are you feeling?”

 

“...I’m feeling… pretty great, to be honest… It’s… it’s really… amazing. I was… Okay, I was completely freaking out about the fact that all… this… could be only inside my head. But when Roman appeared, it was… It was like a Disney movie.”

 

Roman took Virgil’s hand to kiss his knuckles with a charming smile, as the punk started to blush, whispering:

 

“...Even if he’s so insufferable…”

 

Thomas laughed as Roman made an offended noise. It was… normal. It was their new life.

 

And Virgil loved it, already.


	14. Knock-out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting in person is always better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak Japanese, so if you do and see that I made mistakes, please tell me!
> 
> TW: cursing (a lot) and violence (a bit)

Like Logan had said, Virgil had to stay a bit more in the hospital, to make sure that his ribs have healed enough for him to walk.

 

Roman had collected his keys and address and, the next day, he waited for Ethan in front of Virgil’s house. He knew the Japanese was on his way, they talked when he got into the taxi.

 

The actor was nervous. He could see that someone was inside the house and he didn’t want to deal alone with Alexandre. He could, of course, but he was an actor, not a fighter. If violence was involved, he didn’t know if he could win.

 

And of course, that dickhead of a french guy came out of the front door, pissed.

 

“Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici, toi?! Dégage avant que je te botte le cul!” (What are you doing here, you?! Get out before I kick your ass!)

 

Roman clenched his fist but smiled, trying to gain time. He hoped that Ethan was near.

 

“Bonjour à toi aussi. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre, je veux juste récupérer les affaires de Virgil.” (Hello to you too. I didn’t come here to fight, I just want to collect Virgil's stuff)

 

“Oh bah oui tiens! Tu crois que tu peux débarquer dans notre vie et prendre tout ce que tu veux, hein? Bah laisse moi te dire un truc, mec… C’est pas prêt d’arriver.” (Oh yes of course! You think you can come in our life and take everything you want, huh? Well let me tell you something, man ... It's not going to happen.)

 

Slowly, he had made his way toward Roman and when he had finished his sentence, he pushed him, making the Spanish take two steps back, wincing.

 

“Je te l’ai dis, je ne veux pas me battre. On peut régler ça calmement.” (I told you, I don’t want to fight. We can settle this calmly.)

 

Alexandre only smiled, like if he was amused, before punching Roman in the stomach with force, making the actor fall on his knees and cough.

 

One second after, a taxi entered the area and stopped just in front of the house. Ethan got out of the car, eyes filled with rage and a wicked smile on his face.

 

Roman turned his head, smiling a bit through the pain, before saying, amused:

 

“Jikan o kakemashita.” (You took your time)

 

Ethan shrugged.

 

“Gomen. Unten shite imasendeshita.” (Sorry. I wasn’t driving)

 

Alexandre looked at them, surprised.

 

“Putain, t’as vraiment une sale gueule. T’es qui, enculé?!” (Fuck, you have such an ugly ass face. Who are you, motherfucker?!)

 

Ethan made his way toward Roman, helping him get up. They felt the switching like Roman felt with Virgil, but Roman mostly felt the adrenaline coming from the Japanese. Once on his feet, Ethan took a step toward Alexandre, smiling like a beast in front of his prey.

 

“Je vais arracher la peau de ton putain de visage.” (I’m going to rip your fucking face off.)

 

Everybody with at least a working brain would have taken the clue and run away as fast as they could because a true murderous aura emanated from the yazuka.

 

But not Alexandre.

 

He smiled, putting his hands a little up to act like if he was not a treat. And then he landed a punch in Ethan jaw.

 

The yellow-haired guy took it without a blink, before turning back his head toward the French guy, who suddenly understood how fucked up he was.

 

“Mon tour,” (My turn) whispered Ethan.

 

He punched Alexandre in the jaw, at the same place he took the hit, and knocked him down easily.

 

Virgil’s boyfriend fell on the floor, unconscious, making Ethan sighed.

 

“Not fun. I wanted to hit him more.”

 

He pushed the body out of the way with his foot.

 

“Come on Prince Charming, we have bags to make. I want to see Virgil before the visitors hours finish.”

 

~  ♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥  ~

 

Later that day, once the doctor had checked on him and told him that he would be free the next morning, Virgil waited in silence, looking by the window as the sun started to go down.

 

His anxiety was starting to take over his mind, telling him that Roman won’t come today, that he somehow managed to scare him away. The voice inside his head kept telling him that he messed up, that it was his fault.

 

That voice was mean. It always has been. And it always knew where to hit to hurt. Today was not an exception.

 

Tears started building in his eyes, just before a knock echoed in the room, making him jump.

 

“E-Entrez!” (C-Come in!)

 

He tried to wipe away the tears when he heard Roman’s voice.

 

“I have return, my beautiful obsidian knight! And I have a surpr-”

 

He stopped mid-sentence, surprised. Virgil was shaking and seemed visibly upset.

 

“Virgil? Are you alright?”

 

The punk nodded without looking at him, still trying to wipe the tears that kept coming.

 

“Y-Yeah, s-sorry, it’s… it’s n-nothing…”

 

He heard a sigh and suddenly something yellow was in front of him. He looked up, surprised, and his eyes widened when he saw the guy in front of him.

 

“E-Ethan?!”

 

The yakuza smiled, amused.

 

“Hello, my dear. Sorry, I’m the one that made Roman being late. Will you forgive us for making you wait? We should have let you know, but we wanted to make you the surprise…”

 

Gently and slowly, he cupped Virgil’s cheek with his hand, wiping the tears with his thumb. The touch made them both jump a little. Ethan could feel the pain, physical and emotional, of the French guy, while the later could feel the happiness and the sadness of his tattooed friend.

 

“...O-of course I-I forgive you, guys…” whispered Virgil.

 

Roman come to sit on the other side of the bed, taking Virgil’s hand on his own.

 

“Thank you. I promise that we’ll make it up for you. Do you know when you’ll be able to leave?”

 

“Y-Yeah, the doc told me a bit before you came… I should be able to leave tomorrow morning, after the doc visit…”

 

“Great! I’ll take you both to eat! Do you know some good places?”

 

Virgil blushed and Ethan punched gently Roman’s shoulder.

 

“Can you slow for a bit, Mister Romantic? When you speak like that it sounds like a date.”

 

Roman made an offended noise.

 

“What?! Who do you think I am? It doesn’t sound like a date, it  _ IS _ a date!”

 

Ethan face-palmed himself and Virgil laughed nervously, not knowing if it was a joke or not.

 

Feeling Virgil’s distress, Patton suddenly appeared and hugged him.

 

“Hi, you sweet little anxious baby!”

 

“P-Pat’!”

 

“Oh, hello dear Winnie the Pooh!”

 

“Hi, mom.”

 

All the voices intertwining and Patton chuckled.

 

“Wow, is it four people in here or it’s just me?”

 

Ethan rolled his eyes with a smile, as the other laughed. The Canadian suddenly realized something.

 

“Oh my God! You’re here, Ethan! Physically! That’s awesome!”

 

“Well, what can I say, it’s not like I was needed here more than anywhere else, or like I cared about you guys or anything.”

 

He had a little blush on his cheeks and Roman wrapped him in a hug as Patton guided him to come closer to Virgil, for a group hug. Logan was missing, but he was probably asleep so it was normal.

 

They stayed like this for a bit, before Roman and Ethan had to say goodbye, promising to come picking Virgil’s up the next day.

 

The night was going to be long.


	15. The Well of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone doesn't give up easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence

The next morning, Virgil could finally get out of the hospital. He had bandages and instructions to help him heal. He knew Patton and Logan would help with that, so he wasn't really worried. 

 

What worried him was the possibility of Roman and Ethan leaving him here. Where would he go? Should he go back to his place? To Alexandre? Would he become homeless? It was so scary. 

 

But of course, all his worries disappeared as soon as he saw that it had been for nothing as the members of his cluster were waiting for him. 

 

Ethan was wearing sunglasses and a black fedora, hands in his pockets with a smirk on his face. Roman was wearing a white combination with a fake red stash and a plastic crown on his head. 

 

Roman was waving at Virgil with a big smile, sunglasses in his other hand.

 

Virgil blushed, coming to them with a little smile.

 

"Hi, guys."

 

Roman smiled and took his hand to kiss it gently.

 

“Hello, my sweet prince. Shall we go?”

 

Ethan sighed and took Roman’s place to free Virgil.

 

“You really need to stop touching people that much without their consent.”

 

The punk thanked him silently and they made their way into the city.

 

Slowly, Virgil started to relax and began to show them around, explaining everything he knew about the place and which places he loved the most.

 

They made a pause for lunch and, as promised, Roman invited them into a restaurant.

 

After lunch, they were joined by Patton and Logan, as Virgil showed them his favorite place. It was a rock formation where the waves came crashing full force in a beautiful show of sound and water.

 

“This is what we call  _ ‘Le puits de l’Enfer’ _ . It’s… my favorite place. I always come here when I need to think or to calm myself down… I think it’s because of the sound… It’s like listening to the storm inside my head, but outside of it… Or maybe it’s because it’s so beautiful and dangerous at the same time… If you were to fall, you would be drowning before anyone could save you.”

 

He smiled toward the horizon, sitting down near the edge, making Roman shiver with fear. Ethan came to sit near him, while Patton was jumping everywhere to see the plants and rabbits running around. Logan was near Roman, patting his shoulder as an attempt of relaxing him.

 

Slowly, the Spanish made his way to sit on the other side of Virgil. He took a look at him and blushed, surprised. It was the first time that he saw his friend like that.

 

Virgil was smiling a bit, completely relaxed, eyes closed and face onward, as he was letting the froth moistened his features. His lips were shining because of the salt water and he felt like he was looking directly at the sun. And seeing the look on Ethan’s face on the other side made him think that he wasn’t the only one to feel like that.

 

As he was going to say something, he heard Logan curse.

 

“For crying out loud, not him again…”

 

The three boys turned their head toward the Australian, surprised, before they saw a black car park not far away and Alexandre, with two friends, coming out.

 

“Shiiiiiit…” whispered Ethan, getting up.

 

Virgil and Roman followed his lead and took some steps away from the edge of the rock. Patton got to Ethan’s side as Logan came near Virgil, hand on his shoulder, with a dark look.

 

“Don’t worry, Virgil. You have us. It’s going to be okay.”

 

Ethan smiled when he was the bruise on Alex’ jaw.

 

“Salut mon pote. T’es venu présenter des excuses?” (Hi, buddy. You came to make some excuses?”

 

“Va chier. Virgil, ramène toi. Maintenant.” (Go fuck yourself. Virgil, come here. Now.)

 

Instinctively, the punk made a step toward his boyfriend, but Logan stopped him as Roman took a step in front of him, outstretching his arm to be fully in front of his friend.

 

“Il n’ira nul part avec toi.” (He’ll go nowhere with you.)

 

Alexandre sighed.

 

“J’voulais pas en arriver là. Mais puisqu’on a pas le choix…” (I didn’t want to come to that. But since we don’t have any choice…)

 

He nodded to his friends who launch themselves toward Ethan. The Japanese was ready, but at two against one, he needed to be careful. Virgil’s boyfriend let them and got to Roman to fight.

 

Virgil wanted to do something, but he was frozen with fear. He could only watch as Roman and Alexandre started to exchange punches.

 

Strangely enough, it was Patton who was helping Roman to fight. The nurse was furious and he knew where to hit to hurt.

 

Logan was still near Virgil, trying to help him to calm down while watching Ethan’s fight, to help him if needed.

 

Suddenly, Virgil found himself moving. His anxiety had kicked him as soon as he had seen Ethan’s foot rip on a small rock. With another punch, he had completely slipped and he was now trying to not fall into the crevasse.

 

Virgil let himself fall on his knees to take Ethan’s hand.

 

“H-Hang on, I’ve got you!”

 

He tried to help him get back up, ignoring the pain on his back, but he was suddenly grabbed by two powerful arms and dragged backward.

 

Virgil started thrashing in the arms, screaming and kicking.

 

Ethan was still trying to pull himself in safety, his feet slipping on the wet rocks.

 

“Virgil!”

 

Logan came immediately to help the yakuza, finding some good hold for him. He just saw one of the guys slaps the punk before throwing him inside the car. 

 

“Logan, take over, I’m going to help Roman with Alexandre, I can’t handle these guys alone.”

 

The scientific nodded and took Ethan’s place to take care of the threat. The Japanese took Roman and Patton’s place.

 

“You’re dead, Alex.” he hissed before launching a strong punch in the stomach of the French guy.

 

Before the other could react, he grabbed his head and crashed it against Roman’s knee with force, making his nose bleed and groan in pain. 

 

But he wasn’t done. He needed to make sure that Alexandre was going to remember him and to never go near Virgil. So he took his arm, turned his body on his belly and then bent the arm until the other was screaming in pain. And then, he broke it in a single motion.

 

Letting his arm go, he got back to his feet with a grin.

 

“Next time to try to hurt someone I care about, you’ll go say hi to the fish.”

 

And he kicked him in the face, before going back to his own body.

 

Logan had done a pretty good job since one of the guys was knocked down and the other seemed unsure.

 

“Good job, Lo. I’ll take it from here.”

 

The Australian nodded and gave him back the control, going to Virgil, who was still inside the car.

 

Roman was tired and breathless but he came near Ethan, a smile on his face.

 

“2 down, one more.”

 

Ethan rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t get cocky, Princy.”

 

They were both hurt after all. Ethan was just starting to notice the multiple cuts he had on his arms and legs, plus the bruises from his fight, like Roman.

 

But the other guy was more reasonable than the others and decided to run away, like the coward he was.

 

Ethan grunted.

 

“I should chase him and teach him…”

 

“Yeah, but we have something else to take care of.” said Roman, before going to the car.

 

Patton and Logan were around Virgil, who was curled on himself, face red, his eyes lost. He was completely dissociating.

 

Patton looked up to the guys, smiling tiredly.

 

“I think you can touch him. He won’t react for a while. Take him to the hotel and take care of your injuries. I’ll help you.”

 

And so, Ethan took Virgil in his arms and they made their way to the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> If you want to make some suggestions or request for the story, feel free to do so. Maybe I'll do it =)
> 
> I have a tumblr if you want to follow me amynastre.tumblr.com and a twitter @Mel46573999 tho I don't post anything for now. But you can ask me anything you want on here and if some of you follow me, I may post some info about the chapters or things like that.


End file.
